


It'll Be Alright

by MidnightxBluexBlack



Series: MikoTotsu Week [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightxBluexBlack/pseuds/MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long nights make Mikoto think too much. </p><p>Written for MikoTotsu week on Tumblr. Day 6. Prompt: Family/Home/HOMRA/Circle of Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

Mikoto lost track of how long he had been outside. 

He had gone out to smoke a cigarette, and instead, got lost in his thoughts. There were bills coming due, and Anna would be starting school soon, and Totsuka hadn’t been feeling well recently, the laundry needed done, and something in the fridge was definitely going bad, and the snow was falling, and the sky was gray, and for a moment, he got caught up in the dimness and melancholy and loneliness and he found himself frozen outside with the snow, shoulders tense with the stress that sometimes came with having a family. 

He worried that Totsuka worked too hard to support them, that he wasn’t doing his own part, that Anna would have a hard time in school, and when would Totsuka shake that cold (his cough really was starting to sound bad), and with all of the chores and the errands he hadn’t gotten to see much of either of them for the greater part of the week, and he missed them. 

He realized with a start, that his cigarette had long burned out, and he brushed off the thin layer of snow that had gathered on his shoulders as he mused alone outside. 

He went in, and the living room was dark, as was the kitchen, and he carefully made his way down the hall, until he came to Anna’s room. 

Mikoto peeked inside, and the sight he saw made his chest swell with warmth. Totsuka sat in the chair by Anna’s bedside, though hunched over, his head and shoulders on the mattress, fast asleep, the book he had been reading to Anna caught between his chest and the bed. Anna was dressed in her ridiculous lion pajamas, all tucked into her blankets, her fingers carefully petting Totsuka’s head as he dozed. When she saw Mikoto in the doorway, she held a finger up to her lips, a clear sign to ‘ssssssh.’ 

Mikoto moved carefully into the room, leaning down to kiss Anna lightly on the top of the head. 

“Tatara fell asleep,” she informed him softly after returning his gesture, kissing Mikoto on the cheek. 

“I see that,” Mikoto agreed, nodding at Anna’s words. 

“Should we tuck him in?” 

Mikoto nodded again before gathering Totsuka up in his arms, his movements gentle, doing his very best not to awaken the sleeping man, before carrying him off into their bedroom, Anna at his side, her childish fingers holding lightly to his jeans as they made their way through the dark house. 

Once Mikoto lay Totsuka carefully in the bed, he helped Anna up as well before climbing in himself, wrapping his arms around his family, holding them close. He could feel Totsuka breathing, and a light smile came to his lips as the blond snuggled in closer to him, murmuring ever so slightly in his sleep. Anna took a few moments to get settled as well before she lay back against the pillows, content between her two guardians. 

In this warmth, with these people, he wondered how he had ever managed to worry. His family was here, and they were together, and regardless of anything else, that was all they needed. 

For the first time, Mikoto found himself agreeing with Totsuka, and as he held his family close, he thought that somehow, everything would work out all right.


End file.
